Contos Eloranos: O Casamento
by Ayuki-san
Summary: Esse conto é um dos contos da série Contos Eloranos. Narra o casamento de Arcanya de Ethruria com o príncipe Inari de Calevais, selando assim a aliança entre esses dois reinos élficos.
1. De volta a Ethruria

**Contos Eloranos: O casamento**

**

* * *

**

_Notas da autora: O conto é baseado numa mesa de RPG, de cenário próprio, que jogo. Todos personagens aqui foram criados por mim e pelos outros jogadores, além do mestre. Como esse conto __não será único, tem fatos citados que o precederam, podendo gerar dúvidas. O conto está dividido em partes. __Espero que curtam! Façam essa pobre ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**De volta a Ethruria**

Cair da tarde quando o galeão élfico ancora no porto de Ethruria. A tripulação se apressa com os preparativos do desembarque dos passageiros e outras coisas que há na embarcação. No porto, os outros elfos aguardam ansiosamente o desembarque, dentre eles se encontra o sábio Tessan.

Não demorou muito para que houvesse o desembarque. Primeiramente desceu a tripulação carregando as provisões que trouxeram de Calevais. A rainha desceu posteriormente, coberta com seu manto e com o olhar cabisbaixo. Atrás dela seguia Azarill, o operativo imperial enviado pelo rei Dulien de Calevais para acompanhá-la. Tessan olhou para ela e depois ele, desconfiado. Ao passar pelo sábio, Arcanya levantou o olhar para ele e voltou a se dirigir em direção a carruagem que trouxe Tessan e alguns membros da comitiva real. Azarill a seguia até ser interceptado por Tessan que queria saber qual era o real motivo de sua vinda. O elfo mostra o brasão da família real de Calevais e diz ao sábio que fora enviado pelo rei para garantir a segurança da rainha. Tessan apenas o olha intrigado quando o mesmo jovem ao terminar a frase solta um leve sorrisinho irônico. O sábio então o deixa acompanhá-los na carruagem e sobe logo depois para se sentar ao lado da rainha, essa segue viagem até o castelo em absoluto silêncio.

Ao chegar ao castelo, Arcanya se dirige aos seus aposentos sem dizer uma palavra. Tessan nada fala e cuida para que acomodem Azarill em algum quarto. Um pouco mais afastado, o príncipe Inari reconhece o brasão que está preso na capa do elfo e se indaga o motivo do pai ter enviado alguém para cá.

No quarto, a rainha encontra a jovem Eloara repousando em sua cama, ela que é a sua substituta quando sai para aventuras. Arcanya a observa sem tentar emitir algum barulho que pudesse acordá-la e a enchesse de perguntas. Só que um descuido seu ao repousar sua espada apoiada na parede faz com que Eloara abra os olhos e se levante lentamente da cama. Ao ver Arcanya, a jovem elfa sorri e a abraça com força.

- Minha rainha! Como fico feliz em revê-la e bem. - disse Eloara enquanto voltava a ficar sentada na cama. Arcanya esboça um sorriso e também se senta ao lado dela.

- Ah cara Eloara, eu que fico feliz em revê-la e ver que tudo aqui parece estar como eu havia pedido a Oceannus. - falou Arcanya. Eloara a olha com uma expressão indagativa e sem entender o que Arcanya queria se referir. Arcanya percebe e diz que são apenas devaneios de alguém que viu coisas demais em pouco tempo.

No salão principal do castelo, o príncipe Inari aguardava um momento propício para tentar descobrir o que aquele elfo de seu reino fazia aqui em Ethruria. "Queria meu pai vigiar-me? Talvez sejam assuntos relativos ao meu casamento com Arcanya, que não deverá tardar de acontecer". Apenas suposições povoavam a mente do príncipe, enquanto esse vagava de um lado para o outro no salão, despertando a atenção de alguns criados que ali estavam.

Tessan já havia acomodado Azarill em algum quarto e estava nesse momento em seus aposentos. Além de estar intrigado com a presença do elfo, mas nada falara devido ele portar o brasão da família real a qual Inari pertencia e não queria criar conflitos com o reino de Calevais, Tessan parecia mais apreensivo ao notar que Arcanya não voltara acompanhada dos outros companheiros. "Onde estarão eles nesse momento? Por que não voltaram com Arcanya?". Temendo que eles pudessem estar mortos, Tessan prefere esperar o momento para ter uma conversa com a rainha e daí esclarecer esse mistério.

- Quando Arcanya estiver mais disposta a conversas eu irei perguntá-la. Ela irá me dizer se minhas suspeitas estão certas ou não.

Azarill, após repousar um pouco em seu quarto, resolve caminhar pelos corredores do castelo. Parecia entediado com a missão que tinha recebido do rei.

- Como fazer para apressar o casamento desses dois? E ainda mais apressar a encomenda do herdeiro? Trabalho de babá... - resmungava entre os dentes.

O elfo seguiu pelos corredores até chegar no salão principal. Estava vazio e nenhum criado estava por perto. Ele ficou a observar cada detalhe do local, assim como o trono da rainha Arcanya. Tocou cada detalhe ornado com as mãos, demonstrando um profundo interesse.

- A fama dela corre o continente. Uma meio-elfa como soberana dos elfos de Ethruria. Algo de especial ela deve ter, para aceitarem ela como rainha. Vai entender...

- O que ela tem de especial acho que só interessa aos súditos dela e a mim. - Inari surgiu no salão vindo dos jardins reais. - Como ousa falar assim de minha futura esposa?

- Então você deve ser o príncipe Inari. Prazer meu nome é Azarill, operativo imperial ao seu dispor – e curvou-se perante ao outro.

- Meu pai enviou você com que finalidade? Espionar-me? - lançando um olhar serio para Lazario.

- Ah, meu jovem principe, não sou espião. Apenas estou aqui cumprindo ordens de um pai preocupado com o futuro do casal. Seu pai está interessado que esse casamento ocorra o mais breve possível e que lhe renda bons frutos, melhor dizendo um herdeiro.

- Herdeiro? Se eu bem sei quem herdará primeiro Calevais será o primogênito de meu irmão. Não consigo entender o fato dele estar tão preocupado que eu e Arcanya lhe dê um herdeiro tão brevemente. Meu pai não tá raciocinando muito bem. - Inari balança a cabeça num gesto de reprovação.

- Um filho de vocês dois herdaria tanto um reino quanto o outro. Questão de política, talvez. Eu apenas cumpro ordens, não me meto em assuntos reais. - e foi se retirando em direção aos jardins do castelo. Inari ainda ficou mais algum tempo olhando para o trono de Arcanya e pensando na conversa.

- Herdeiro dos dois reinos... Para isso tem quer ser um varão, pois em meu reino os homens assumem o poder. Não sei aqui em Ethruria, mas deve aceitar mulheres como soberanas já que Arcanya reina aqui sem problemas. - e foi se dirigindo aos aposentos – Mas se a criança for mestiça que nem a mãe? Como seria a aceitação do meu pai quanto a isso? Acho melhor parar de pensar nessas coisas por um momento. - seguindo seu rumo até seus aposentos.

A noite, em seu quarto, Arcanya se arrumava para o jantar. Eloara a ajudava atando as fitas de seu vestido. A rainha estava pensativa e Eloara percebeu, mantendo-se quieta em todo momento.

- Acho que finalmente amadureci quando tomei a decisão de não sair mais me aventurando e fugindo as escondidas. – Arcanya quebrou o silêncio – E você Eloara, poderá voltar para as suas funções na unidade das donzelas. Não haverá mais necessidade de você me substituir pelo motivo da verdadeira rainha estar ausente.

- Mas minha rainha, nunca enxerguei isso como um fardo. É, para mim, uma honra ter traços parecidos com os da senhora e poder substituí-la quando necessário.

- Quando passei no teste, assumi para mim a função de cuidar de Ethruria. O problema é que era muito rebelde, e não habituada a vida na corte, para entender isso. Precisou o tempo e uma conversa franca com Azhara para me fazerem entender.

- Se a senhora assim deseja, amanhã já estarei de volta a unidade das donzelas.

Um leve bater na porta do quarto interrompeu a conversa das duas. A rainha fez menção em atender a porta, mas Eloara tomou a frente e abriu. Do lado de fora Tessan aguardava o momento de ser convidado a entrar.

- Entre Tessan. Você não precisa dessa polidez para entrar em meus aposentos, sábio conselheiro.

O sábio entra e fecha a porta. Por alguns minutos o silêncio toma conta do ambiente. Eloara, percebendo que a rainha e o sábio precisavam de um momento a sós, retira-se do aposento. A rainha então senta em uma poltrona e convida Tessan a sentar-se na outra.

- Desculpe se estou atrasada para o jantar, o papo com Eloara me fez perder um pouco a noção do tempo. Mas creio que sua vinda não tenha a ver com isso.

- Sim, minha rainha. O que vim conversar com você é mais importante do que atraso para o jantar. Esperei que a senhora estivesse mais disposta a conversas, pois percebi que retornaste triste para cá. Algo de ruim aconteceu, minha rainha?

- Muitas coisas aconteceram desde que sai daqui a procura do restante do tridente juntamente com Azhara, Marlus, Gunglain e Fernanda. Lembra-se do tempo que você e Azhara dispensaram para reconstruir aquele livro que fora queimado no incêndio criminoso?

- Sim, minha rainha. E era sobre eles que vim perguntar, pois percebi que voltara sem a companhia deles.

- A missão em encontrar o tridente fora um sucesso. E com isso conseguimos, também, ajudar um titã chamado Oceannus. Como gratidão ele nos concedeu um desejo para cada. A partir daí muita coisa mudou, como o sumiço de Gunglain no mesmo instante em que fez seu desejo. - Arcanya levanta-se de sua poltrona e dirige a janela. Fica com o olhar perdido para a cidade – Eu pedi que Ethruria fosse reconstruída e que aqueles que foram mortos pudessem retornar a vida. Vejo que realmente fui atendida, a cidade está muito bela.

- Foi um gesto digno de rainha. Foi uma imensa felicidade ver a cidade como era antes da invasão dos orcs.

- Obrigada, Tessan. - voltando-se a se sentar na poltrona - Quando pensávamos que estava tudo terminado e retornávamos para cá, eis que Oceannus é atacado, sem misericórdia, por Aureus, o arauto mor de Elor. A briga foi horrenda, e se hoje estou aqui conversando com você, é porque Galtranox, o dragão dourado, e outros titãs interviram... - alguns toques na porta interromperam a fala da rainha. - Quem deseja?

- Minha senhora, o jantar está servido. O príncipe Inari a aguarda para degustar da refeição em sua companhia – disse o criado.

- Ah sim, obrigada. Diga a ele que já desço. - do lado de fora o criado assentiu e retirou-se. Arcanya levantou da poltrona – Vejo que nossa conversa deverá ser adiada para uma outra hora, meu futuro esposo me aguarda ansiosamente para jantar. Falando nisso, temos que começar os preparativos para meu casamento com príncipe Inari. - dirigiu-se a porta e a abriu. Tessan passou a frente de Arcanya e a mesma fechou a porta do recinto. - Rei Dulien está ansioso por esse matrimônio e por um herdeiro ao trono.

- Ele deixou claro essas intenções minha rainha?

- Tão claro quanto a presença de Azarill aqui. Mas é algo que devo dar atenção mais tarde, não agora. Convido você a estar presente no jantar para tratarmos de tudo o que é necessário para a realização desse casamento.

Na sala de jantar, Inari aguardava a presença de Arcanya para iniciar o jantar. Ali com ele também estavam Azarill e alguns criados. Azarill, ao contrário de Inari, já degustava das delícias postas a mesa e não fazia-se de rogado ao pedir que os criados o servissem.

- Meu caro príncipe, me desculpe. Sua dama demora muito a vir nos acompanhar no jantar, portanto me sirvo antes dela e de você. - disse o operativo imperial antes de cravar os dentes num pedaço suculento de carne.

- O quesito educação não é muito forte em você, estou certo disso. Mas tudo bem, sirva-se a vontade. - as palavras proferidas por Inari tiveram uma entonação zombeteira.

Azarill, sentindo-se ofendido, levantou-se e ameaçou responder a provocação do príncipe, mas fora interrompido pela rainha que acabara de chegar acompanhada de Tessan.

- Vejo que a fome de uns falou mais alto do que esperar os outros se juntarem a mesa. Não há problemas Azarill, continue se servindo. - disse Arcanya ao passar pelo operativo imperial, parando então ao lado de Inari, que estava de pé para recebê-la.

- Minha dama como sempre bela e encantadora. - disse Inari pousando os lábios na mão direita de Arcanya e beijando-a suavemente. O rosto da rainha fica ruborizado com tal gesto.

- Você sempre galanteador, meu príncipe. - Arcanya disse sem graça e tentando disfarçar o rubor de suas bochechas.

Inari puxa a cadeira para que Arcanya se sente, assim como faz o mesmo com Tessan, recebendo o agradecimento de ambos antes de se sentar também. O jantar segue tranquilo, com alguns risinhos e palavras românticas trocadas entre Inari e Arcanya. Quando todos estavam degustando a sobremesa, a rainha ergue-se com o copo na mão e anuncia a todos que o casamento ocorrerá dentro de quinze dias. Todos comemoram e o príncipe toma a rainha em seus braços dando-lhe um beijo demorado. Tessan sorri, assim como Azarill. Os criados, mais afastados, comemoram ao ver sua rainha e o futuro rei se beijando.


	2. Preparativos Conturbados

**Contos Eloranos: O Casamento**

* * *

_Nota da autora: Preparativos conturbados de um casamento real, com direito a batalha contra os mercenários. Minha primeira tentativa em descrição de batalhas, tanto com armas quanto com magias. Faça uma ficwitter feliz, deixem reviews._

_

* * *

_

**Preparativos Conturbados**

Na manha seguinte, Arcanya anuncia aos seus súditos que se casará em quinze dias com o príncipe Inari, selando assim uma aliança entre Ethruria e Calevais. Os súditos recebem a notícia com alegria e saúdam o casal que está na sacada do castelo.

Os criados estão agitados preparando as listas com todo material que será necessário para a cerimônia de casamento. Os conselheiros, juntamente com a rainha, preparavam a lista de convidados. Inari se encarregou de avisar seu pai, recebendo uma calorosa resposta do rei Dulien. O rei, em sua resposta, solicitou que o filho voltasse pra casa para terem uma conversa franca. O principe, inicialmente, relutou em aceitar o convite do pai, mas depois de uma conversa com Arcanya, aceitou e seguiu para Calevais.

Após alguns dias com a mente voltada para os preparativos do casamento, a rainha Arcanya foi até o alojamento da unidade das donzelas, a convite de Melissa, capitã e líder das donzelas. O convite veio em bom momento, pois a rainha queria ver como estava Ki-Lin, seu unicórnio, e lhe contar que em breve não poderia mais montá-lo. Ela estava um pouco relutante com esse fato, pois o unicórnio a acompanhava desde mais nova, quando ainda morava com Sabino. Sim, Sabino, o patrulheiro que salvara sua vida há mais de 20 anos, retirando-a da mansão de sua família e levando para a floresta, arriscando sua vida ao confrontar a lei élfica de que todo meio-elfo deveria ser morto.

O alojamento da unidade das donzelas fica mais afastado do centro da cidade, próximo aos portões externos de Ethruria, pois os unicórnios precisam de contato constante com a natureza. Além de Melissa, Arcanya também teve a companhia de Azarill, que desde a sua chegada ao reino se tornara seu guarda-costas, um tanto a contragosto da rainha. Durante a visita ao local, eles puderam acompanhar o treinamento das jovens elfas com arco e com espada. A rainha prestava atenção na explicação dada por Melissa, porém Azarill ficava a todo momento achando que algo iria atacar. Cada interrupção do elfo deixava a capitã irritada, mas se controlava para não entrar em discussão com ele. No fim do passeio, Arcanya fala que precisa ir ver Ki-Lin e Azarill já se prontifica a ir com ela. Melissa pergunta a ele porque tanto zelo e obtém como resposta que ele não confia que a guarda real possa proteger a rainha. A declaração de Azarill irrita profundamente a capitã que começa a rebatê-lo, ficando assim uma troca de "elogios" mútua. Arcanya percebendo que poderia essa discussão gerar uma briga, interrompe e pede para que a deixem sozinha para que possa conversar em paz com Ki-Lin. A capitã consentiu imediatamente e ia se retirando, mas percebeu que Azarill ainda permanecia parado ao lado da rainha. Ela parou e lançou um olhar indignado.

- Você não ouviu que a rainha pediu um momento sozinha? - reclamou Melissa.

- Eu ouvi e não pretendo deixar a rainha sozinha. - replicou Azarill. A capitã respirou profundamente com um ar de irritação.

- Azarill, eu lhe peço que se afaste. Eu preciso desse momento. Por favor, faça companhia a Melissa e dê uma volta por alguns minutos. - interviu Arcanya. O operativo imperial consentiu a contragosto e seguiu com Melissa.

Ao chegar ao local onde os unicórnios estavam, um vasto espaço ao ar livre e com muitas árvores, Arcanya se aproximou rapidamente de Ki-Lin lhe dando um afetuoso abraço. Os dois permaneceram assim por alguns minutos. A meio-elfa desfez o abraço e ficou olhando para o unicórnio, como se quisesse uma ajuda para iniciar uma conversa. Ki-Lin percebeu e adiantou-se.

- O que houve Arcanya? Você parece relutante em falar comigo.

- Ah Ki-Lin, eu não sei como lhe falar, na verdade eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas como uma vez Gunglain me disse: Grandes atos requerem grandes responsabilidades. Mesmo não aceitando eu vou ter que me acostumar com isso.

- Então está se referindo ao seu casamento com Inari. Estou certo?

- Sim, Ki-Lin. Não que eu não queira me casar com ele, mas as consequências que me trarão. Assim que fizer os votos de matrimônio com Inari, eu precisarei consumar. Assim deixarei de montar você, pois deixarei de ser donzela. – após falar, Arcanya sente o rosto ruborizar-se. O unicórnio roçou a cabeça na rainha oferecendo carinho.

- Ah, então você teme que eu a abandone depois disso? Arcanya, mesmo que você já não possa mais ser minha amazona, eu não me afastarei daqui. Continuarei por perto como seu amigo. Gostaria muito que você continuasse sendo a minha amazona, mas você tem agora outras responsabilidades.

Com lágrimas nos olhos Arcanya dá um último abraço e um afago em seus pelos. Ao soltar-se de Ki-Lin, a rainha percebe que não está mais sozinha. Vê Azarill e mais duas elfas em pé aguardando Arcanya. Ela respira fundo e se afasta do unicórnio, caminhando para perto dos outros três elfos. Ao chegar ao lados deles, as duas elfas se curvam e Arcanya percebe que uma delas é Eloara.

- Minha rainha, fomos enviadas pela capitã Melissa para sermos sua guarda pessoal. - falaram as duas elfas.

- Fico grata com a preocupação da capitã em garantir a minha segurança. Bom, preciso voltar para o castelo. - e vai caminhando a frente, seguido das elfas e de Azarill, este contrariado por ter a companhia das elfas.

Todos seguiram silenciosos até o castelo. Ao chegar, são interceptados por um criado que vinha ao encontro deles.

- Minha senhora, um mago a espera no salão principal. Ele se chama Azhara. - disse o criado. Arcanya sorri, agradece e vai ao encontro do mago, seguida de Azarill, Eloara e da outra elfa.

No salão principal, Azhara espera por Arcanya ao mesmo tempo que se perde em seus próprios pensamentos. Instantes atrás estivera na presença de Viviane, grã sacerdotisa, no santuário de Aurora. Na longa conversa que tiveram, Azhara lhe contou os problemas enfrentados no continente e Viviane ponderou lhe dizendo que estava fora do alcance dele nesse momento tentar reverter os fatos acontecidos em Eloria, capital do império elorano. A sacerdotisa revelou também que a ilha está com problemas imediatos para serem tratados, como a invasão dos mercenários ao feudos humanos, já que a legião elorana havia deixado a ilha para proteger a capital do império. O mago ouviu com atenção os relatos de Viviane e disse que ia conversar com a rainha dos elfos para pedir ajuda. E neste momento está ali, sentado a espera de Arcanya, pensando na conversa que tivera com Viviane. Absorto em seus pensamentos, o mago não percebe a chegada da rainha e da guarda pessoal dela. Arcanya ao vê-lo o saúda com tamanha felicidade.

- Grande Azhara, fico feliz em vê-lo novamente.

- Eu também. Percebo que a vida na corte está lhe fazendo muito bem, estás mais bonita.

- Ah, obrigada. - Arcanya fica sem graça ao receber o elogio do mago – Que noticias trazes a mim, Azhara? Alguma de Marlus ou Fernanda?

- Marlus está bem, eu posso lhe garantir. Já Fernanda, nada sei minha rainha. Porém não é sobre eles que venho conversar com você. Estive em companhia de Viviane não tem muito tempo e ela me relatou que os feudos humanos estão sendo atacados por mercenários. Você não deve ter tido notícias já que regressou a pouco para Ehtruria.

- Sim, o que pensa a respeito disso?

- Com o seu desejo realizado, os elfos mortos na invasão dos orcs a Ethruria foram revividos, o que favorece o seu lado Arcanya, pois o exército de elfos está completo em relação ao dos humanos. Penso então que você faça alianças com os reinos e feudos humanos para protegê-los.

- Aliança com os humanos? - Arcanya ficou pensativa – Vejo a gravidade do problema e que eles precisam ser ajudados, mas se algum deles rejeitar a minha oferta?

- Você só saberá se tentar. Acho viável que você faça essa aliança, mas quem tem que dá a palavra final quanto a isso é você.

- Azhara, eu preciso de um tempo para pensar e agir da maneira correta.

- Claro, Arcanya. Enquanto eu aguardo por sua resposta, ficarei aqui em Ethruria se assim me permitir.

- Ethruria sempre estará de braços abertos para você, caro amigo. Vou pedir aos criados que preparem um quarto para você.

- Não precisa. Prefiro me hospedar em uma das tavernas aqui do reino. Espero que entenda que não estou fazendo desfeita com a sua hospitalidade.

- Tudo bem, mas se quiser se hospedar aqui no castelo será muito bem-vindo.

- Ah rainha, queria lhe pedir um favor. Enquanto eu estiver aqui em Ethruria, gostaria de ter acesso a biblioteca real. Preciso de fazer algumas pesquisas.

- Sim, Azhara. Eu lhe concedo a permissão para acessar a biblioteca.

Sob os olhares atentos Azarill, que ainda não confiava muito no mago, Azhara se despediu da rainha e foi para a taverna mais próxima. A rainha ainda ficou um tempo pensativa e depois pediu a um criado que chamasse Tessan, pois precisava de uns conselhos dele. Uns minutos depois, o sábio adentra o salão.

- O que houve minha rainha?

- Preciso de um conselho seu Tessan. Azhara esteve aqui e me falou que a ilha está sendo atacada por mercenários, começando pelos pequenos feudos humanos. Ele me sugeriu que deveríamos fazer aliança com os humanos a fim evitar que haja uma devastação.

- Minha rainha, acho nobre da sua parte querer ajudar. Mas quero que se lembre que nenhum desses feudos enviou alguém para nos ajudar quando fomos atacados pelos orcs. Somente Marlus e Gunglain estiveram do nosso lado.

- Mas ainda acho que deveríamos ajudá-los, mostrar que somos amistosos.

- Bom, chegou aos meus ouvidos que Gunglain, ao se envolver com uma elfa daqui do reino, deixou um filho, que talvez ele desconheça. Portanto esse filho é herdeiro legítimo de Theramore.

- Mas a criança ainda é um bebê e não pode assumir o ducado. E se deixarmos de ajudar os humanos é provável que nem exista Theramore para ela herdar.

- Pela criança, por Gunglain e por Theramore, podemos ajudar os humanos enviando algumas tropas, evitando também que esses mercenários alcancem Ethruria.

- Está certo. Enviarei soldados ao comando de meu tio Gwydion.

Tessan concordou e terminada a conversa, retirou-se do recinto. Após a saída do sábio, a rainha também se retira e vai para seus aposentos descansar. Na manhã seguinte iria se encontrar com Azhara para lhe dar a resposta, como também enviaria as tropas para a região de conflito.

Antes mesmo do sol nascer por completo, o príncipe Inari retorna a Ethruria. Os criados o ajudam com sua bagagem e preparam seu quarto. Um dos criados pergunta se deveria chamar a rainha para recebê-lo e Inari responde que ainda é cedo para despertar Arcanya. Alguns criados preparam algo para o príncipe comer e colocam a mesa um delicioso café da manhã. Inari se senta a cabeceira da mesa e começa a degustar do que lhe haviam servido.

- Chegaste cedo meu príncipe. Posso me servir também? - a voz faz com que Inari se sobressalte e vire para trás. Ele vê Azarill encostado na parede.

- Ah é você Azarill. Se quiser me acompanhar, pode se servir.

Azarill se senta a mesa e começa a se servir. Os dois ficaram ali deliciando-se das iguarias sem trocar muitas palavras, apenas elogios a comida, o que fazia uma criada próxima soltar uns risinhos abafados.

- Meu príncipe, como foi a visita a seu pai? - falou Azarill.

- Foi proveitosa. É sempre bom rever a família. Meu pai realmente está muito animado com o casamento. - respondeu o príncipe.

- E você meu príncipe, gostaria mesmo de se casar com a rainha Arcanya?

- E por que não?

- Não sei se ela é valorosa a você, meu príncipe. Uma mestiça que subiu ao poder... Algo ela fez, algum feitiço para conseguir esse feito.

- Arcanya, pelo que eu sei, passou honestamente por um teste antes de ser declarada rainha. Acho que você deveria pensar muitas vezes antes de falar alguma besteira dela. Ela é digna do reino que governa.

- Na minha opinião esse teste foi fajuto. E ainda acho que você deveria repensar esse casamento. Meu príncipe você merece uma rainha pura e não uma mestiça... - Azarill não terminou a frase, pois Inari, irritado com tais argumentos do operativo imperial, segurou a mão dele com força.

- Não ouse mais falar mal de Arcanya. Fique você fazendo o que lhe foi ordenado e conviveremos muito bem aqui.

- Ok. Espero que você não esqueça de seu lar e abandone Calevais para trás.

- Eu não vou me esquecer de Calevais. Quando o reino precisar, não pensarei duas vezes e irei defendê-lo.

Azarill não mais falou e voltou a comer, assim como Inari. Os criados ouviram a discussão e nada falaram, apenas serviam os dois. Um tempo depois, já satisfeito, o operativo imperial se despede do príncipe e segue para seu quarto. Inari continua sentado, mas não come nada. Apenas reflete as palavras do operativo, sem perceber que a rainha se aproximara dele.

- Inari? O que tanto pensas? - Arcanya olhou indagativa para o príncipe.

- Hã? - Inari parece despertar de um sonho – Ah, minha rainha nem percebi que estava aqui.

- Você parecia distante. Aconteceu algo em Calevais? - disse enquanto sentava ao lado de Inari.

- Calevais está bem. Mas, Arcanya, preciso que sejas sincera comigo. Você realmente está pronta para esse casamento? Sabemos que esse matrimônio não foi planejado por nós.

- Sim e entendo a sua preocupação. Mas há outro jeito de selar essa aliança sem ser com o casamento?

- Não, não há.

- Então, estou pronta para isso.

Inari pega as mãos de Arcanya e olha em seus olhos. A rainha sente seu rosto esquentar.

- Você permite deixar te amar? E você também me amará? - perguntou o principe olhando para Arcanya.

- O amor é algo que construímos com o tempo. - e sorri. Inari beija suavemente as mãos dela.

- Juro então lhe proteger, amar e honrar até que a morte nos separe. - Inari falou essas palavras com o olhar voltado para o de Arcanya. A rainha repetiu o juramento e no final dele teve seus lábios tomados pelos os do príncipe.

O casal ainda ficou mais um tempo desfrutando a companhia um do outro e degustando o café da manhã. Depois, o príncipe se despediu da rainha e foi para o quarto repousar. Arcanya continuou com seu café da manha, para posteriormente se encontrar com alguns nobres de Ethuria. Mas antes dessa reunião, pediu que Tessan contatasse Azhara e ordenou o envio de tropas para deter os mercenários.

Não demorou muito para que Azhara viesse ao encontro de Arcanya. A rainha o recebeu no salão principal. Ela diz ao mago que vai ajudar e que já enviou tropas sob o comando de seu tio Gwydion. Azhara diz então que irá acompanhar a batalha pela bola de cristal e a manterá informada.

Alguns dias passam até que Azhara vê em sua bola de cristal algo muito ruim: um grupo de elfos petrificados. O mago comunica a rainha e ela fica apreensiva, pergunta se o tio estava nesse grupo. Ele nega e diz que vai lá para ajudar. Arcanya pergunta o que ela pode fazer para ajudar e o mago pede que ela fique em segurança em Ethruria e quando precisar de sua ajuda ele irá chamá-la. Azhara também pede alguém o vigie e a rainha fala que Tessan irá se encarregar disso. Antes de partir, o mago se despede.

- Caso eu não volte a tempo, felicidades em seu casamento.

- Vou desejar que você volte e bem.

- Eu também desejo. - e o mago se teleporta para o conflito.

No local da batalha, Gwydion e sua tropa se escondiam aguardando o próximo ataque dos mercenários. Eles não estavam em vantagem, mas também não estavam em desvantagem, o combate estava equilibrado. Os elfos, silenciosos e sorrateiros, atacavam os mercenários de surpresa, as vezes invadindo seus acampamentos a noite. Mas os mercenários não estavam despreparados, o que Gwydion e sua tropa não sabiam eram os trunfos que eles carregavam.

Gwydion não esperava por uma visita e assustou-se quando Azhara surgiu magicamente ao lado dele. O mago pede desculpas pelo aparecimento repentino, apresenta-se e avisa que tem algumas notícias que podem mudar o rumo da batalha. Ele conta aos elfos que parte da tropa, que estava mais deslocada, foi transformada em pedra e crê que tenha sido ação de medusas. Gwydion lhe fala que seus batedores lhe informaram que viram rastros uma mulher, acrescenta que esses mesmos batedores foram afugentados por um gigante de fogo que fora trazido escondido em uma enorme carroça. Um outro elfo, um batedor da tropa, avisa também que eles estão se reunindo sob um estandarte do líder dos lobos vermelhos. O humano ouve as palavras do batedor e do cavaleiro com atenção e fica pensativo. Depois pergunta ao tio da rainha se os reinos humanos estão colaborando e recebe um resposta afirmativa do outro.

Minutos se passam, até que um batedor retorna e avisa que foi avistado um grupo de humanos se reunindo e entre eles estava Marlus. Os elfos também se reagrupam com a companhia do mago humano. Gwydion fala para Azhara que eles vão precisar das águias gigantes e então o mago envia uma mensagem para Tessan pedindo que a rainha envie para a área de conflito as aves. O conselheiro comunica a Arcanya a mensagem e ela dá a ordem para que as águias sejam mandadas.

Na área de conflito, os batedores elfos avisam que os mercenários estão avançando. Azhara se adianta e ao tocar seu próprio peito, recita palavras arcanas conjurando uma magia. O humano fica invisível e alça voo com o auxílio das asas de morcego, um importante item mágico que carrega consigo. Aproveitando-se de sua invisibilidade e do voo, o mago aproxima-se do grupo de mercenários e começa a conjurar uma nova magia. Enquanto a recita, gesticula com as mãos e uma densa nevoa se forma, se afasta do conjurador e vai em direção do grupo em terra. Ele faz isso por mais de uma vez e tem como resultado uma grande parte dos inimigos mortos e os que sobrevivem não conseguem enxergar quem os atacou. Após tais ações, Azhara retorna aonde os elfos estavam reunidos, pedindo a Gwydion e sua tropa que aguardem até a névoa se dissipar. Porém a névoa não dura muito tempo, pois alguém com poderes mágicos consegue dissolver a névoa e evitar que mais membros do grupo inimigo fossem mortos.

O mago e os elfos aguardam o momento propício para atacarem. Os mercenários alcançam o local onde o outros estavam e Azhara percebe que o número de baixas não corresponde aos cálculos que fizera quando evocou a névoa. O combate se incia entre o grupo inimigo, os elfos e os humanos dos feudos. Enquanto os grupos se engalfinham numa luta sangrenta, Azhara recua fileira por fileira, se posicionando atrás da confusão. Com isso ele percebe alvos que se destacam da multidão: um guerreiro com armadura melhor forjada em relação aos outros mercenários derrubando e levando a morte muitos de seus inimigos, uma mulher com capuz disparando flechas com seu arco e no meio da confusão, destruindo as armas de guerra dos elfos, um gigante de fogo. Sim, o mago humano viu os trunfos que os mercenários traziam ocultamente.

Pelo alto, o mago intervem, aproximando-se do gigante de fogo. Ele conjura uma nova magia, recitando algumas palavras enquanto gesticula, formando assim um um raio. Com um gesto mais brusco com as mãos, Azhara lança o raio diretamente para o inimigo, atingindo-o. O gigante, após o impacto recebido pelo raio, procura de onde veio tal fenômeno. De um local do conflito, um conjurador inimigo recita algo, enfia as mãos nos bolsos de sua vestimenta, pega um punhado de talco com pó de prata e joga em direção do mago, desfazendo assim a sua invisibilidade, o que facilita e muito os ataques inimigos. Azhara percebe que seu encanto fora desfeito, se tornara visível e virara o alvo em foco. O que ele não percebe é o outro mago gesticulando e conjurando outra magia, porém por algum motivo ele não consegue ter sucesso e não afeta quem ele queria.

Alheio as disputas de magia, o gigante somente tem em foco o mago que está voando. Ele ergue uma pedra grande e arremessa em direção a Azhara, acertando-o. O humano sente o golpe, mas se mantem voando. Marlus ao ver que o amigo tinha sido atingindo, brada a espada e vai com toda força para um combate contra o gigante de fogo. Aproveitando esse ganho de tempo, o mago recita palavras arcanas e gesticula até ter um raio formado em suas mãos, lançando em seguida em direção do inimigo, acertando-o. Ele, utilizando-se das asas de morcego, eleva-se mais um pouco como medida de precaução caso o gigante revide com novo ataque de pedras. Mas o outro nada fez, pois sua atenção estava voltada para o bárbaro que o atacava incansavelmente, porém o inimigo consegue afastar a ameaça de si.

Uma outra figura inimiga se prepara para atacar o mago sem que ele perceba. Era a mulher com a cabeça coberta por capuz. Ela prepara o arco e atira a flecha, mesmo ele estando a uma altura considerável, onde muitos não acertariam, ela o acerta. O mago sente a flecha entrar em sua pele e dor causada por ela. Também sente seu corpo enrijecer-se e sua mente desligar-se do corpo físico. Ele estava morto, a flecha lançada pela mulher continha veneno. O corpo de Azhara cai ao chão, inerte.

Em Ethruria, Tessan que acompanhava todos os passos de Azhara, vê quando o corpo dele jaz morto após o golpe. O conselheiro vai até onde a rainha estava e lhe transmite a notícia. Arcanya fica chocada com a notícia e pergunta pelos outros. O elfo fala que ainda não tombaram em combate, mas que o mesmo estava ficando a favor dos mercenários. E acrescenta também que não tem como retirá-los da região. Ele aconselha que agora seja a hora de eles intervirem, para mudar o rumo da situação. A meio-elfa consente, mas Azarill contesta.

- Mas a rainha? - diz o elfo cinzento ao sábio.

- Sim. - responde Tessan.

- Ela não pode se arriscar num combate. - rebate o outro.

- Nós não podemos deixar eles perecerem lá. O combate está virando a favor deles!- intervem a rainha.

- Minha senhora, mande sua guarda. As donzelas que montam unicórnios. - falou Azarill.

- Minha rainha, está pronta? - Tessan se vira para a mestiça e fala. Arcanya meneia a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e pergunta se pode levar as duas elfas que servem de guarda-costas . O sábio concorda.

- Você vem? - diz a rainha ao operativo.

- É o meu dever. - ele responde.

O príncipe Inari se levanta e se junta ao grupo já formado pelo sábio, pela rainha e pelas donzelas. Azarill o intercepta e pergunta.

- Mas meu príncipe, você nada irá falar? Você nada irá dizer?

- Estamos demorando. - essa resposta fez o operativo calar-se e seguir ao lado dos outros.

Ao chegarem ao local da batalha, Arcanya se ajoelha no chão tocando a relva, murmura uma prece em oferecimento a natureza e ergue-se com as mãos estendidas. A relva toma vida e cresce, atrapalhando alguns mercenários. Azarill pergunta ao príncipe quem deveria ser seu alvo e este responde para ele atacar a mulher com capuz. O operativo se afasta furtivamente em direção dela. Tessan e o príncipe se separam e com magias vão derrotando os mercenários. A mestiça ao avistar o tio, avisa que vieram ajudar e vai de encontro ao gigante do fogo, sacando as duas espadas. Ao lado dela, as donzelas também sacavam suas armas e lutavam contra alguns rufiões que tentavam se aproximar de Arcanya,

Mais afastado, o operativo imperial seguia furtivamente até ficar atrás mulher. Ela estava compenetrada em atirar flechas nos inimigos. O elfo esconde-se atrás de uma arvore e prepara uma adaga com veneno na lamina, atacando em seguida. Ela foi surpreendida com o ataque, mas o veneno nada fez. Azarill torna a atacá-la, mas dessa vez o veneno faz efeito e ela cai morta. O elfo cinzento se esconde e observa quem será o próximo alvo.

A rainha fazia sua parte retirando de seu caminhos alguns mercenários. Nada difícil para a portadora do cinturão de Aramus, artefato mágico que lhe dava força incrível. E isso chamou a atenção do gigante pra si. Arcanya investe contra ele com suas espadas, uma longa e uma curta, mas somente consegue acertá-lo com uma delas. Ele sente o golpe e revida, acertando-a. Ela poe a mão no local do golpe e se prepara para atacar novamente. As elfas donzelas cuidavam de nenhum mercenário atingir a rainha. A meio-elfa torna a atacá-lo com as duas espadas violentamente, sendo que dessa vez ela consegue acertá-lo com as duas. Ela percebe que ele está muito ferido e que vai atacá-la novamente, mas seu corpo ferido não deixa que ele dê um golpe decentemente e ela consegue desviar.

Encoberto pelas sombras das árvores, Azarill avança ao encontro do guerreiro de armadura negra que está numa luta acirrada com Gwydion, este caindo derrotado minutos depois. O elfo cinzento chega e ataca por trás o guerreiro, sem obter o sucesso esperado porém impede que ele dê o golpe final no tio da rainha. O guerreiro, furioso por ter sido atrapalhado, volta-se contra Azarill. Não muito longe deles, o embate com o gigante do fogo estava mais favorável a Arcanya. Mas a sorte as vezes a ameaçava deixá-la, pois num momento crucial ela erra o ataque ao tropeçar numa pedra e desviar-se do alvo. E a sorte nesse momento estava ao lado do inimigo, que a acerta violentamente e faz a rainha curvar-se de dor.

Enquanto a mestiça se engalfinhava com o gigante, Azarill tinha o guerreiro de armadura negra como oponente. O elfo mexe em sua sacola e enche a mão com um pó, arremessando em seguida nos olhos do outro. O guerreiro o chama de miserável ao ser acertado pelo pó e ficar momentaneamente cego. Ele tenta inutilmente atacar, mas o operativo é mais veloz e com a cegueira do inimigo, desvia do golpe tranquilamente e posiciona-se atrás do oponente.

Alheia a batalha que Azarill estava enfrentando, Arcanya mantem-se focada em sua luta. Bradando as espadas mais uma vez, a rainha o acerta e o gigante tomba, morto. Ela respira fundo, olha para o corpo que jazia no chão, olha para as elfas e olha ao seu redor. Percebe que ainda tem mercenários no entorno. Como se uma ideia tivesse surgido repentinamente em sua mente, ela mexe na sacolinha que trazia presa a cintura e de lá tira uma pequena bola, atirando-a contra o grupo de rufiões. De dentro dessa bola sai um búfalo, que ataca eles. A jovem soberana, acompanhada de suas donzelas guardiãs, vai para o combate de Azarill, desvencilhando de qualquer um que viessem atacá-las.

O elfo cinzento já estava posicionado atrás do guerreiro e preparava seu ataque. Ele consegue colocar uma dose de veneno na pele do oponente, alem de infligir ferimentos com seu golpe. O inimigo tenta revidar e mesmo cego consegue atingir Azarill, que não vê outra opção senão em se esconder. Arcanya ainda estava distante para ajudá-lo, mas se esforçava ao máximo para chegar próximo. O elfo se afasta e arremessa uma faca no guerreiro, que é acertado. Depois de algum tempo, a rainha chega com as espadas em punho e parte para o ataque. Por mais que a vontade de lutar tenha sido tamanha, a jovem erra os golpes e tem a sorte de seu oponente estar cego, pois consegue desviar dos golpes dele. Azarill, a uma distancia segura, ergue o arco e lança a flecha que acerta o guerreiro embaixo de seu braço. A meio-elfa torna a atacá-lo e com mais sorte dessa vez, pois ela consegue acertar algum ponto fraco que o faz cambalear e se esvair em sangue. Mas nesse momento o efeito da cegueira cessa e ele volta a enxergar novamente, olhando fixamente para a soberana. Aponta a espada para ela e a ataca com força, fazendo com que a mesma recue com a dor. A distancia, o operativo percebe que ao seu redor há flechas de guerra e pega algumas para si, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore e preparando-as com veneno. As elfas donzelas, vendo o perigo que sua rainha estava correndo, investem como podem contra o guerreiro, mas ele é esperto o suficiente para evitar os golpes. Arcanya, mesmo bastante ferida, não desiste do embate e volta atacá-lo, acertando golpes com uma das espadas que possui. O oponente está bastante ferido e ao desferir seu golpe contra a mestiça, ele a erra. Aproveitando-se da fraqueza do outro, o elfo dispara uma das flechas preparadas e acerta o alvo, o veneno entranha nele e o guerreiro cai morto.

Com o guerreiro de armadura negra, a mulher com capuz e o gigante do fogo mortos, a batalha estava ganha. Mesmo aquele outro que desfez o encanto da invisibilidade de Azhara não durara muito e tombou posteriormente. Os outros mercenários, desorientados, fugiam. Azarill, após o guerreiro cair morto, saiu de seu esconderijo e foi para perto do príncipe, enquanto Arcanya corria para socorrer seu tio. A batalha fora ganha e a ilha pacificada. As tropas recolhiam os mortos e socorriam os feridos. Com ajuda de Tessan, Arcanya, as donzelas, Inari, Azarill e Gwydion, assim como o corpo de Azhara, retornam em segurança para Ethruria.

Ao chegar no reino, Arcanya presta homenagens a todos os que foram mortos em batalha, na presença dos súditos. Azhara também está sendo homenageado e seu corpo ia ser preparado para ser enterrado conforme os ritos élficos. A rainha estava triste, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e ela segurava firmemente a mão de Inari enquanto proferia seu discurso. O príncipe nada dizia e tentava confortá-la acariciando sua mão. Tanto Azarill, quanto as donzelas, estavam em silêncio. Tessan estava mais afastado e tinha como companhia a grã sacerdotisa de Aurora. Assim que as homenagens terminaram, os súditos iam saindo aos poucos.

Tão logo o salão ficou vazio, ficando somente Arcanya, Azarill, Inari, as donzelas, Tessan e Viviane, a rainha aproximou-se do corpo do mago. Olhou para Tessan e perguntou se o melhor não seria enviar o corpo dele para a terra natal. Antes que o sábio respondesse algo, a sacerdotisa reclamou para si o corpo, dizendo que ia trazer ele de volta a vida e levá-lo para ficar em seu santuário. O conselheiro pergunta o porquê e tem como resposta que Azhara tem muito conhecimento, o que lhe interessava profundamente. Arcanya permite e Viviane leva o corpo para o santuário.

Apesar do pesar que estava na corte, os preparativos para o casamento foram retomados. Em uma semana, a aliança entre Calevais e Ethruria seria selada.


	3. A união, enfim, selada

**Contos Eloranos: O Casamento**

* * *

_Nota da autora:__ Finalmente o casamento será realizado. Mas os pombinhos resolveram se conhecer melhor antes da noite de núpcias. Quebra de protocolo? Talvez. Até que enfim terminei esse conto. Gostaram? Faça essa pobre ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews._

* * *

**A união, enfim, selada**

Dois dias depois do combate contra os mercenários, a comitiva do rei Dulien de Calevais chega a Ethruria. Além do próprio rei, veio também o irmão de Inari acompanhado da esposa. Como haviam chegado próximo a hora do almoço, a rainha mandou preparar um delicioso banquete de boas-vindas.

O almoço transcorreu alegre e tranquilo. Na grande mesa posta, Arcanya estava sentada a cabeceira dela, ao seu lado direito estavam sentados o príncipe Inari e Tessan. No lado esquerdo estavam o rei Dulien, o príncipe Edwin e sua esposa , a princesa Valerie. A jovem elfa cinzenta exibia um ventre avantajado, indicando que o herdeiro de Calevais estava a caminho. A rainha apenas olhava e pensava que em breve seria ela que teria que ostentar um ventre avantajado.

Após o almoço, Inari levou seu pai e seu irmão para um passeio pelo reino. Valerie quis acompanhar, mas seu esposo pediu que ficasse e descansasse, pois a viagem tinha sido longa e ela estava num estágio bem adiantado da gravidez. Relutante, ela aceitou e foi para perto da rainha, que estava conversando com alguns criados. Arcanya, ao perceber a presença da outra, dispensa os criados e leva a convidada para uma caminhada pelos jardins do castelo, com pronta aceitação da elfa. Enquanto caminhavam, Valerie não conseguia disfarçar a curiosidade que sentia sobre Arcanya, o que fazia a meio-elfa se sentir desconfortável com os olhares que recebia.

- Você deve estar se perguntando como uma mestiça é rainha de um povo élfico? - disse a rainha enquanto caminhava, sem olhar para a elfa cinzenta. Valerie fica sem graça com tal pergunta.

- Me desculpe. Não era isso que eu estava pensando. - tentando-se desculpar.

- Já estou ficando acostumada a olhares curiosos. É estranho, para vocês puros, aceitarem uma "bastarda" no poder. - e volta seu olhar para Valerie. - Não estou lhe culpando. Você está certa em ficar curiosa, é realmente estranho.

Valerie nada disse depois disso e seguiu quieta ao lado da soberana. Ao chegarem ao jardim, Arcanya as levou para um banco debaixo de uma árvore bem frondosa. Ofereceu-se para ajudar Valerie a sentar-se, mas a mesma disse que não era preciso e sentou. A rainha também se sentou e tentou puxar assunto com a elfa, pois sentia-se culpada por tratar a convidada daquele jeito. Ela, então, começou a perguntar sobre o bebê que a outra esperava e Valerie exibiu um enorme sorriso, enquanto acariciava levemente o ventre.

- É uma dádiva, minha rainha. Tanto eu quanto Edwin estamos animados com a chegada do bebê.

- Fico feliz em saber. - e sorri. Ela percebe que a elfa fazia questão de exibir o majestoso ventre para a rainha, a mesma sem graça o tocou levemente.

- Não tardará para que você tenha um herdeiro também. - e toca o ventre reto de Arcanya. - E sentirá essa magia que eu sinto.

A rainha sorri e nada fala, a ideia de ter um herdeiro ainda não era muito bem aceita por ela. Apesar de ter prometido a si mesma não sair em aventuras sem necessidade, o espírito aventureiro ainda persistia e ela sabia que um herdeiro significaria ficar "presa" ao castelo. Não era aquilo que ela pretendia naquele momento. Valerie percebe que Arcanya estava pensativa, pergunta o porquê e a meio-elfa responde que nada era para que ela se preocupasse. Com alguma dificuldade, a elfa cinzenta se levanta e vai até um pequeno arbusto próximo. Estava florido e isso havia encantado ela.

- Não querendo ser deselegante minha rainha, mas percebi que não vi nenhum parente seu no castelo. - falou Valerie.

- Meus tios moram numa mansão mais afastada daqui. - respondeu a rainha.

- E seus pais? Eles também moram com seus tios? - continuou perguntando a princesa.

- Minha mãe é falecida e creio que meu pai também seja. Não os conheci, fui criada por outra pessoa. - a rainha exibiu uma expressão triste, o que deixou Valerie sem graça pois havia tocado num ponto de tristeza da outra.

- Me desculpe Arcanya. Não sabia que era órfã, não queria deixá-la triste. - e foi andando em direção dela, lhe oferecendo uma flor. Arcanya aceita e sorri.

- Você não sabia. - e levantou-se do banco. - Acho melhor retornarmos. - disse Arcanya. Valerie concordou e as duas retornaram calmamente ao interior do castelo.

No castelo, Inari conversava animadamente com seu irmão Edwin. O irmão mais velho comentava sobre o filho que estava a caminho e fazia isso com um enorme sorriso no rosto. O caçula também retribuía a alegria do irmão e ficava sem graça quando o irmão dizia que iria cobrar um sobrinho dele. Mais afastado dos príncipes, Dulien e Tessan conversavam sobre assuntos políticos, principalmente sobre a aliança entre os reinos.

Não tardou para que entrasse no salão Arcanya e Valerie. Edwin recebe a esposa com um forte abraço e um afago em seu ventre, ela lhe retribui com um beijo na testa e uma flor. Inari vai até a rainha, pega suas mãos e pousa seus lábios num suave beijo, o que deixa a meio-elfa com o rosto ruborizado. Arcanya retribui com um beijo no rosto de Inari. Tessan, que até então conversava com o rei de Calevais, se aproxima dos casais e os convida para um sarau ao ar livre a noite, pois o maior bardo do reino faria uma apresentação exclusiva para a rainha. Esse convite deixou todos animados, até os criados foram convidados.

Enquanto todos se dirigiam aos seus aposentos para se arrumarem, rei Dulien intercepta Azarill. Ele agradece pelo serviço feito e que será recompensado. O operativo imperial agradece e diz que agora seus serviços serão para o que o futuro rei de Ethuria. O soberano de Calevais agradece a lealdade do outro para com o filho caçula e se retira para seus aposentos. Azarill faz o mesmo.

A noite, todos se reuniram no jardins reais, contando também com a presença de Gwydion e Lara. O bardo Ellijah se posiciona no centro do circulo formado pelo os convidados e toma posse do bandolim que trazia consigo, dedicando a música que irá tocar para a rainha. Arcanya agradece com um leve balanço de cabeça e Ellijah começa a tocar uma canção local. Os criados que ali estavam começaram a cantarolar junto com o bardo, acompanhados das elfas donzelas que faziam a guarda pessoal da rainha. Os outros apenas batiam palmas no ritmo da música. A noite estava estrelada e parecia animar ainda mais os convivas.

Conforme as musicas eram tocadas, os convidados se animavam e começavam a dançar, com exceção de Azarill que permanecera apenas observando os acontecimentos. O príncipe Inari convida a rainha Arcanya para uma breve dança e a rainha, encabulada, aceita. O mesmo faz o príncipe Edwin a esposa, e posteriormente outros casais são formados. Eloara, uma das guarda-costas da soberana, tenta convencer Azarill de dançar com ela, sendo a tentativa totalmente em vão. O rei Dulien vendo a falha que a elfa teve em tentar fazer com que o elfo cinzento dançasse com ela, a tira para dançar.

Após as músicas, o bardo começou a contar feitos de alguns heróis locais, incluindo Tristania Fio de Prata, mãe de Arcanya. Todos ouviam com atenção e a rainha percebeu que nos rostos de seus tios, lágrimas rolavam. "Eles sentem muita falta dela, talvez mais do que eu." pensou a meio-elfa. Um pouco mais tarde, quando Eliijah contava outro feito heroico, Arcanya sente seu ombro ser tocado e ao virar-se percebe que era sua tia Lara. Ela pede que se afaste um pouco dos outros pois queria conversar algo em particular. A rainha consente e elas vão para um canto mais afastado do jardim. Lara para defronte a sobrinha, mexe em sua bolsinha presa ao cinto e lhe entrega um lindo colar com uma pedra como pingente, encantando a mestiça.

- Era de sua mãe. - diz a maga adivinha.

- Que honra possuo para ganhar tão magnifico presente? Deveria ficar de recordação com você e tio Gwydion. - falou a rainha.

- Lhe pertence agora minha rainha. - e fechou suas mãos sobre as mãos da sobrinha – Sua mãe daria a você como presente de casamento.

- Muito obrigada tia. – e abraça a elfa. Minutos depois Lara se desvencilha do abraço, coloca o colar no pescoço da outra e comenta:

- Arcanya, talvez você não saiba, mas é tradição nos casamentos que os noivos recebam as bençãos dos pais num dado momento da cerimônia. - A jovem a olha com um olhar intrigado, mas a tia prossegue – O noivo recebe a benção do pai e a noiva, a da mãe. Caso pai ou mãe não possa comparecer ao casamento, um parente próximo pode substituí-lo. No seu caso, minha sobrinha, serei eu que ficarei no lugar da sua mãe e lhe darei a benção. Rei Dulien dará a benção ao príncipe Inari

- Tia, não sei se você poderia esclarecer uma dúvida que tenho carregado comigo. O que você pode me dizer sobre meu pai? É falecido? Por que até hoje ele não veio saber de mim? - Essas perguntas pegaram a adivinha de surpresa. Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Pouco sei sobre ele, sua mãe não nos contou nada sobre seu pai. Só tenho um suposto nome: Lord Fallcrest. Ele era um dos integrantes do grupo de aventureiros que sua mãe pertencia, com quem ela teve um romance. Se ele é vivo ou morto, se ele sabe de sua existência, não posso afirmar. Talvez Tessan possa lhe informar melhor.

- Lord Fallcrest... - e olha para o grupo que assistia a apresentação do bardo. - Melhor voltarmos, Inari olha impacientemente para nossa direção – Lara sorri e acompanha a sobrinha de volta ao centro do jardim.

Conforme a noite avançava, o grupo de ouvintes ia diminuindo. Primeiro os criados, depois Edwin e Valerie, posteriormente o rei Dulien e por fim o bardo que se despediu de Arcanya e Inari, que estavam acompanhados das elfas donzelas e de Azarill. Percebendo o adiantado da hora, a rainha dispensa as donzelas e o príncipe faz o mesmo com o operativo. Relutantes, eles deixaram o casal a sós no jardim.

Arcanya fita as estrelas pensativa e segura o colar, recém-adquirido, com uma das mãos. Inari apenas a observa com um sorriso.

- Bonito colar minha dama. É uma ametista? - pergunta o príncipe. Arcanya olha para o pingente.

- Uhum. - ela concorda. - Era de minha mãe, minha tia me deu como presente de casamento. - voltando a olhar as estrelas.

- O que tanto pensas Arcanya? - com essa pergunta, a rainha volta seu rosto para o príncipe, voltando a olhar para o céu depois.

- Sinto saudades de casa, melhor dizendo, da minha outra casa. - respondeu ela.

- Por que não faz uma visita? - Inari tornou a perguntar.

- Penso em fazer após o casamento, porque não estaremos mais tão atarefados. - Arcanya respondeu.

- E por que não agora? - Arcanya imediatamente olha para Inari, tentando entender a proposta.

- Não podemos ir agora. Preciso ter a comitiva real me acompanhando e todos dormem nesse momento.

- Venha comigo! - o elfo ergue-se e estende a mão para ela – Eu percebo que no fundo essa ideia agradou e muito a você.

- Como iremos até lá? - pegando a mão do príncipe. - A cavalo vai demorar tempo suficiente para notar nosso sumiço.

- E quem disse que vamos a cavalo? Temos a minha águia. - Inari saiu andando apressado e Arcanya o seguia da maneira que podia.

- Aiai, eu prometi ao Tessan que não fugiria de novo escondida. - e como resposta ela ouve risinhos do príncipe.

Os dois, com extremo cuidado para não acordar ninguém, se dirigem onde a águia do príncipe se encontrava. Inari soltou as correntes que prendiam o portão e com cuidado guiou a ave para fora, acalmando ela. Depois monta e estica a mão para que a rainha suba. Ela meio receosa, já que não possuía habilidade em montar águias gigantes, luta com a inabilidade e com muito esforço, e ajuda do outro, consegue subir. E voando, o casal se dirige até a antiga floresta que Arcanya viveu por alguns anos.

Tão logo chegaram a floresta, o casal desceu da águia e caminharam em direção da cabana, pois pararam um pouco afastado do local. Assim que avistaram a cabana, Arcanya correu até a entrada e parou em frente a porta, sendo seguida de Inari. Ela hesita, por um momento em abrir a porta, o que leva ao príncipe perguntar o motivo. A rainha não responde e após respirar fundo, abre a porta.

Dentro da cabana estava como a meio elfa havia deixado quando esteve pela ultima vez, o que retornar a sua mente lembranças queridas. Arcanya tocava os poucos móveis que havia e aos poucos deixava cair pelo rosto as lágrimas que segurava desde o momento que viu seu antigo lar. O príncipe apenas a observava, ele sabia que ela necessitava daquele momento. Depois de um tempo apenas observando da porta de entrada, Inari se aproximou da rainha e tocou em seu ombro. Ela virou-se e ele percebe seu rosto banhando em lágrimas que a mesma tenta esconder, colocando a cabeça contra o peito do elfo, esse apenas afaga os cabelos dela gentilmente.

Enquanto acariciava os cabelos da rainha, Inari fica entorpecido pelo suave perfume que eles exalavam. Sem que percebesse, ergueu com cuidado o rosto de Arcanya, deixando a soberana com o olhar voltado para si. As lagrimas já haviam cessado, deixando o rosto da jovem apenas úmido. O elfo aproxima seu rosto com o dela e devagar toca seus lábios nos dela. A mestiça sente um arrepio percorrer o corpo e deixa tomar-se pelo beijo de seu futuro esposo. Os lábios se tocam de maneira diferente dos beijos respeitosos que Inari dava em suas mãos e seus braços apertam contra seu corpo o corpo do outro.

A rainha estava descobrindo sensações antes nunca experimentadas e o príncipe, um pouco mais experiente que ela, parecia não apressar nada e deixar tudo fluir naturalmente. Com muito cuidado, ele afrouxou as fitas que atavam o vestido dela e foi retirando devagar. Arcanya ficou um pouco assustada, tentou impedir, mas teve seus lábios tomados por um beijo lascivo e ela não resistiu. Depois, o elfo cinzento retirou suas próprias roupas, ficando apenas com as roupas intimas. A meio elfa tocou o tórax nu do jovem com as pontas dos dedos, o percorrendo por inteiro como se quisesse conhecer melhor. Inari a segura pelos pulsos e a puxa para perto de si, desfazendo o cabelo trançado dela e jogando-o para trás, revelando o pescoço nu para seus lábios beijarem, sentindo o corpo da mestiça tremer levemente.

O casal ficou trocando beijos e carícias para conhecerem cada corpo melhor. Inari tomo a iniciativa e encaminhou Arcanya até a singela cama que havia no local. Com todo carinho, deitou o corpo da jovem sobre a cama. O corpo da jovem tremia involuntariamente e seu olhar exprimia medo quando o elfo tencionava tirar suas roupas intimas. Com um sorriso no rosto, o príncipe se aproxima dela e fala em seu ouvido que não iria machucá-la. O medo no olhar dela pareceu diminuir e ele tirou as roupas intimas da rainha antes de tirar as próprias, posicionando o seu corpo nu sobre o dela. Elevou seus olhos para olhar diretamente os da mestiça e sentia o coração dela bater acelerado.

Inari trocou mais carícias com Arcanya para deixá-la mais a vontade e a incentivava a descobrir seu corpo. Depois passou a investir em caricias mais quentes para prepará-la para o passo seguinte. Assim que a jovem estava relaxada e curtindo o momento, o jovem a penetrou. Mesmo com todo o clima antecedente, a jovem contorceu o corpo levemente com a dor que sentiu, mas pediu para que continuasse quando o elfo parou. O jovem então a beijou enquanto tornava a penetrar, mas dessa vez a jovem não , a retraiu o corpo. O casal se movia num compasso ritmado, misturados a gemidos abafados e declarações de amor. Por mais assustador que fosse no inicio, a meio elfa agora parecei estar inebriada por um prazer sem limites. Quando o gozo tomou conta dos do dois, um gemido foi compartilhado antes do príncipe cair sobre a soberana e ambos curtirem a respiração ofegante de cada um. Olhando nos olhos dela, Inari sussurra um "Eu te amo" e a beija, antes de deitar ao lado de Arcanya para dormir abraçado a ela.

Na manhã seguinte, o castelo de Ethruria estava agitado. As elfas donzelas corriam pelos corredores dos quartos a procura de Arcanya e o mesmo fazia Azarill, pelo príncipe. Tessan já estava acostumado as fugas da rainha e dessa vez não estava zangado com ela, pois tinha certeza que o casal estava junto e se conhecendo melhor. O rei Dulien já havia recebido a notícia que seu filho havia sumido e, ao contrário de Edwin e Valerie que estavam preocupados, ele parecia bem feliz. "Talvez o herdeiro esteja sendo encomendado" pensava ele.

Alheios aos acontecimentos em Ethruria, o jovem casal ainda permanecia adormecido, com raios de sol sobre eles. O príncipe despertou primeiro e ficou admirando a rainha com um olhar doce. Não tardou para que Arcanya despertasse e com um olhar assustado indagasse o que ela estava fazendo ali. Mas antes que o elfo respondesse, ela tocou os lábios dele, sorriu e o beijou depois. O jovens trocaram mais alguns beijos antes da meio elfa perceber que já era dia.

- Oh não! Já amanheceu e não estamos em Ethruria. Com certeza nossa ausência já foi percebida. - dizia Arcanya ao erguer-se.

- Sim. O que podemos fazer quanto a isso? - diz Inari.

- Nos apressarmos em nos arrumar. - ela tentava colocar o vestido, se atrapalhando com as fitas e fazendo o príncipe rir. - Ei! Ao invés de rir, me ajude a atar essas fitas.

Inari a ajudou com as fitas e depois se arrumou. Antes de saírem da cabana, ainda trocaram mais alguns beijos acalorados, partindo em seguida até o local onde estavam a águia. O príncipe ajudou a rainha a subir na ave, esta posteriormente enlaçou seus braços na do elfo, seguindo rumo ao reino. Quando chegaram ao castelo, foram recebido pelo rei Dulien que estava a espera do casal no local onde as águias gigantes repousavam. Os jovens ficaram surpresos, mas o soberano de Calevais exibia um largo sorriso. Arcanya fez uma reverencia e retirou-se para seus aposentos. Quando Inari ia fazer o mesmo, foi impedido pelo pai. Ele queria saber onde o casal estava e o que haviam feito, tendo apenas como resposta um sorriso do filho.

Ao chegar em seus aposentos, Arcanya encontrou as elfas donzelas paradas em frente a porta, ambas com expressões aliviadas após verem sua rainha bem. Ela dispensou as guardiães dizendo que queria ficar sozinha para descansar. Elas iam protestar contra, mas a porta do quarto se abriu e Tessan apareceu pedindo para que elas obedecessem os pedidos da soberana. Após as guardiães se retirarem, a mestiça entrou no quarto acompanhada do sábio. Ela pediu que ele se sentasse e também se sentou.

- Me perdoe se não cumpri a minha palavra e sai escondida novamente. - a rainha baixa a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, não estou chateado com você minha rainha. Estava em companhia do príncipe Inari, estou certo? - e olhou para ela notando vestido amarrotado e as fitas mal atadas.

- Sim. - o rosto de Arcanya parecia arder em chamas.

- Não me interessa saber o que vocês fizeram durante esse "passeio" noturno. Fico aliviado que está bem e feliz e que está em sintonia com seu futuro esposo. - Tessan se levantou e pediu permissão para se retirar.

- Espere, por favor! Antes de ir preciso que me tire uma dúvida.

- Fale minha rainha. O que lhe perturba?

- Ontem, durante a apresentação de Ellijah, conversei com minha tia a respeito de meu pai. - o sábio a olhou intrigado. - Ela não me deu muitas informações, apenas um nome: Fallcrest. Lord Fallcrest. Ela me disse que você poderia me ajudar.

- Ah, sinto muito minha rainha. O que sei talvez seja a mesma coisa que sua tia sabe. Sua mãe não me disse quem era o seu pai, ela escondia quem ele era. O motivo? Não sei. Desculpe-me se não pude te ajudar. Peço licença para retirar-me.

- Está bem. Licença concedida. - Tessan se despede e retira-se do quarto.

Alguns dias se passaram e o dia da cerimônia havia chegado. Os criados do castelo estavam agitados com os preparativos e corriam de um lado para o outro. Os súditos também estavam animados pois poderiam assistir a cerimonia de perto.

Inari estava reunido com o pai e o irmão em seu quarto. Fazia parte da tradição de Calevais essa reunião masculina. Uma reunião onde o patriarca da família dava conselhos a aquele que deixaria o seio familiar. Nenhuma mulher podia participar, por isso Valerie teve que ir ficar com a rainha e auxiliá-la em sua preparação para o matrimônio. Nos aposentos da rainha, Eloara e a outra elfa guardiã se encarregavam de ajudar Arcanya a vestir-se, enquanto Valerie trançava o cabelo dela.

A cerimônia seria realizada nos jardins reais e os súditos poderiam acompanhar. Os criados se apressavam com a decoração do local sob a supervisão de Tessan. Viviane o acompanhava, pois realizaria os ritos matrimoniais. Estava tudo ficando pronto, em algumas horas Arcanya e Inari selariam a aliança entre os reinos e entre si.

Quando tudo estava pronto, uma trombeta anunciou o inicio da cerimonia. Os súditos começavam a chegar e se acomodarem em filas, deixando um espaço no meio vazio. Na frente, próximo ao que parecia ser um altar, estavam todos os membros do conselho trajados com roupas de gala. Eles estavam sentados a direita e a esquerda estavam o principe Edwin e a esposa Valerie, Gwydion, Azarill e as elfas guardiães, assim como Azhara e Marlus.

Novamente as trombetas tocam, dessa vez para anunciar a entrada dos noivos. Viviane os segurava pelas mãos. O príncipe exibia uma riquíssima túnica com capa e tinha o brasão de Calevais preso a capa. A rainha vestia um magnifico vestido branco com alguns fios dourados tendo a cintura o reluzente Cinturão de Aramus, além de trazer no pescoço o colar que era de sua mãe. Atrás dos noivos vinham o rei Dulien e Lara.

Ao chegarem no "altar", Viviane colocou-se a frente dos noivos, virada para o publico. A direita dela ficou o rei de Calevais e a esquerda dela, a tia da rainha. Os noivos se ajoelharam perante a sacerdotisa, que começou a entoar cânticos de saudação a deusa Aurora. A grã sacerdotisa prosseguiu com a cerimonia e pediu que os jovens olhassem um para ou outro nos olhos e pede para que eles repitam o juramento que ela iria citar, começando por Inari. Porém o príncipe pede permissão para que ele possa recitar um juramento feito por ele próprio e tem o consentimento de Viviane. Assim que ele terminou de falar, a rainha repetiu o mesmo juramento, e ambos voltaram a atenção para a sacerdotisa.

Viviane continuou com a cerimonia e pediu para que Dulien e Lara ficassem na frente respectivamente de Inari e Arcanya. Segurando cada um a mão de seu respectivo filho, pois nesse caso Lara estava representando a mãe da rainha, o rei e a maga dão a benção ao casal, unindo as mãos dos jovens após. Tessan deixa a companhia dos conselheiros e vai até os jovens, pedindo que se levantem e se virem para os convidados. Depois, ergue as mãos deles, profere que a aliança entre Ethruria e Calevais estava selada, declarando que Inari seria o novo rei de Ethruria. Os súditos ficam de pé e com muito entusiasmo saúdam o casal, sendo reverenciados por eles. Inari então recebe a coroa de rei de Ethruria das mãos da esposa, consagrando-se oficialmente rei desse reino.

Após a cerimonia os festejos se iniciam. A felicidade estava estampada nos rostos do jovem casal, assim como de todos os convivas que estavam ali. Agora Ethruria e Calevais estavam unidas, assim como os corações de Arcanya e Inari. A paz inundava o reino, só não se sabia até quando.

**FIM**


End file.
